


Fright Night

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s tradition for the Washington household to hold its infamous “Fright Night” party on Halloween. This year proves to be a little different when Sam and Josh end up dressed as Spiderman and Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://joshing-machine.tumblr.com/post/130031114722/sam-as-spiderman-on-halloween-trying-to-climb-flat). Amazing artwork below by [joshing-machine](http://joshing-machine.tumblr.com/) / [talverrar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/talverrar/pseuds/talverrar)!
> 
>  **Tumblr URL:** carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com

It’s tradition for the Washington household to hold its infamous “Fright Night” party on Halloween. It used to be that close family and friends would dress up, scare the children trick-or-treating at their doorstep, and watch the family’s favorite slasher flicks. With the Washington children older and parents constantly out of town, “Fright Night” has become less wholesome and more legendary. It’s all thanks to Josh, the brains and the brawn behind every successful party held in the Washington household. He’s in competition with himself to outdo his last Halloween party, even going as far as making a Facebook page solely dedicated to ranking his Halloween events. 

Josh has decided to dress up as Deadpool for this year’s party, finding himself occupied with hounding down all of his guests to check-in on the event page and picking at his costume that continues to ride up his backside. Even Chris has insisted he take a moment to, at least, enjoy a few drinks. 

“Don’t forget to check yourself in,” he’s reminding Mike in the foyer, earning a reprimanding glare from Hannah who was attempting a conversation with him. “He has to check himself in,” Josh explains in earnest. Hannah’s frown only deepens, Josh mouthing an apology before returning to Mike. Judging from the exasperated way she seeks out her own phone, he’s going to get more than an earful from the twins. 

Mike is making a grand display of checking himself in, successfully pulling Josh’s attention away, shooting Mike a grateful grin. The older male claps him on the shoulder before taking a step back to take in Mike’s costume. No wonder why Hannah and half of the other guests streaming in are doing double takes.

“Bro, your costume is so tight you can tell what religion you are. Ever hear of a cup?” ***** Josh comments on the police get-up Mike is dressed in. Mike grins and shoves his phone in his pocket, standing up straight and placing his hands on his hips, mockingly posing. The two of them laugh when Josh gives a nod of approval before politely averting his gaze. Mike doesn’t seem to mind, drinking in the attention and shamelessly eyeing the incoming crowd without Emily by his side.

Josh turns to find Hannah, prepared to ask her as to her thoughts on Mike’s costume, but she’s gone. He can already sense his impending doom.

“Can’t tell if you’re supposed to be a cop or Magic Mike,” Josh confesses, feeling himself led deeper into his own house, Mike chasing the loud thud of music, the promise of “college girls” (courtesy of Josh) and flashing lights. 

“That depends on how badass this party ends up being,” Mike yells out over the music, his grin far too big for his face, before he’s being shouted at by Emily from across the room. Josh leaves him with a sympathetic pat on the back, promising to find some dollar bills, jogging back to the foyer to greet — 

“My partner-in-crime,” Josh is calling out, arms stretched wide at the sight of Sam and Hannah conversing by the door. Hannah’s glare is withering and Josh apologizes, hands up in mock surrender, “Sorry, sorry, Han. Just impressed with Sam’s costume choice.” 

Sam is dressed up as Spiderman and Josh isn’t sure if this is coincidence, fate, or terrible commentary on his current relationship with Sam: nonexistent and imaginary. Sam appears just as surprised as he, her mask held in her hands, and brows pinched together. 

“Did you plan this out?” Sam asks suspiciously, Josh laying an offended hand on his chest. 

“Me? I’m good, but not _that_ good,” Josh grins, idly rocking on his feet. He’s not too sure what to say next, moving a hand to rub the back of his head, effectively knocking off his pushed-up mask. “Uh, so, since we make quite the costumed duo,” Josh laughs as he crouches down to pick up his mask, “we should probably take advantage of it when it comes to photo ops.” 

That’s the closest Josh is ever going to get to telling Sam he’d love to hang out with her tonight. 

*****

As the host of the party, his time is spent making sure everyone is having a good time. It’s a position he adores, grinning madly at the compliments. Usually with smaller and personal gigs he’ll let himself get a little wild, but tonight he’s striving to make this party the best of the best. Chris did try to pull him away from his duties, but Josh has a suspicion it’s because Chris has no clue what to do with Ashley by himself. The Washington can only throw an arm over his best friend, suggesting in earnest, “You two should play haunted house. It involves a lot of screaming and moaning.” 

Chris flushes red and jabs him in the side for good measure, Josh laughing. He spends a few more moments encouraging Chris to make a move before excusing himself to make sure everyone’s drinks are topped off. As much as he can preach the good word when it comes to making a move on the girl you have the hots for, he can’t seem to follow it when it comes down to Sam. 

He doesn’t know why he keeps on, purposely, avoiding Sam. He doesn’t know why he has to make everything awkward when he wants to really flirt with Sam or ask her out not as friends, but as something else. It’s not like he can ask Beth for a pick-me-up speech, she’s busy talking to Sam and Hannah by the backyard door. Maybe he should text her -- 

“Josh? Josh? Hello? Earth to Josh?”

Josh blinks and turns to the hand that is shaking his shoulder. Matt is standing next to Mike, the two of them staring at him queerly. “Uh, did you hear what we just said?” Matt is inquiring and Josh is rubbing at his forehead, shaking his head. “We were thinking we’d play some beer pong. Have teams and stuff. You wanna play?” Matt repeats himself and Josh gives a nod. 

“Hell yeah. You said we’re doing teams, right?” Josh inquires, glancing back to where the girls are standing. He can already feel himself becoming a little hot in his costume. He should have accepted the shot Jess was trying to offer him instead of harassing a few of his classmates to check-in on Facebook.

_Just grow a pair and take the initiative. Grow a pair, Josh. Grow a pair._

“Uh…alright. Sam and I versus you two,” he blurts out, Mike arching a brow and knowingly smirking at him. 

“You better go let her know,” Mike suggests before nudging at Matt, “come on let’s set up the table.” 

It’s easier said than done, lamely seeking out the kitchen to squeeze himself into the circle of shots being held by the bottles of vodka. He just needs a little boost. Just something to help him stop overthinking and ruminating over the result of every decision he makes.

Josh hisses at the burn searing the lining of his throat, shaking his head and making a motion for another. Two shots should be liquid courage enough. He just needs to directly ask her, play the game, and relax. Easy peasy. It’s Sam. He has asked her to play Mario Kart with her before, no sweat. He even asked her to hold his hair back (which really was more like her laying her hand on his head since he has hardly anything to hold onto) when he puked on Jessica’s front lawn during her pool party, no sweat. Yet somehow, tonight, with his intention to spend alone time with Sam, he’s fumbling. 

Josh pauses to pick at his costume, mildly irritated. He’s not so sure the vodka is doing such a swell job, but he made his bed, now he has to lie in it. Worse case scenario, he’ll pretend he’s incredibly drunk and lick his wounds in the bathroom. 

Josh takes a moment to take a breath before marching over to Sam, clearing his throat as he invades the group’s circle. Hannah all but frowns and from the way Beth’s brows are furrowing, Hannah has told her about his knack at interrupting her twin. 

“Hello, Sam and monsters — _oof, I’m kidding, I’m kidding, I’m delicate_ ,” Josh whines when Beth punches him in the arm. “Uh, sorry to interrupt, but the guys are having a beer pong match and I may have…already told them that’d you be my partner, Sam — for the sake of being in-character with our costumes, you know,” Josh hastily explains, pointing a reminder finger at their costumes. “Thought we could school those two losers,” he adds when Sam doesn’t respond immediately, glancing at his sisters. 

Hannah and Beth must have taken pity on him because they’re nudging at Sam, encouraging her to help their ‘poor, loser brother’ who ‘couldn’t even hit the cheerios when he was being potty-trained.’ Josh supposes he earned the last jibe from Hannah, biting his tongue. Instead, he opts for squeezing the two of them into a bone crushing hug. “Time to be the only child, again,” he grumbles out to them lowly, refusing to let them go. 

“Sure, why not?” Sam replies, giving a nod as she pushes up the sleeves of her costume. 

“Awesome!” Josh heaves out a bit too quickly, releasing his sisters. He clears his throat and tries again. “Cool, let’s go make some grown men cry,” Josh grins, the two of them heading over to the table. He makes sure to mouth thank you to his sisters, the two of them giving him encouraging smiles. 

To everyone’s surprise, Sam is terrifyingly good at beer pong. Josh is stunned, not even bothering to hide the way he is blatantly staring at her with wide-eyes and a dropped jaw. When the hell did Sam become good at beer pong? Sam doesn’t even like to drink, let alone play drinking games. While Matt is serious competition, Sam has yet to miss. Mike calls foul after his fifth cup he’s had to chug, both sides adamantly arguing for fairness until Sam is waving her hand for attention. 

“I bet you…I can make this next shot with the mask on,” she challenges, shooting Matt and Mike a confident smirk. Josh thinks he likes Sam the most when she’s fearless and ballsy, a smile tugging on the left corner of his mouth.

“You miss the shot, you have to drink the same amount of cups we lost,” Mike volleys back and Sam doesn’t hesitate. She just shrugs her shoulders and is motioning for her mask that Hannah has been holding for her. Josh didn’t think it possible he could admire Sam even more than he does now, watching her confidently slip the mask on and take her place in front of the table. He wishes he could explain it. Whenever Sam is in her moment, she exudes power. It’s, frankly, a little intimidating to Josh. He doesn’t… He never quite feels like he could ever match her in personal strength — to be able to meet her on her level. For a moment, the thoughts sober him up until Sam makes the shot. 

Mike is howling in disappointment, drowned out by the deafening cheering and music still thrumming through the house. Josh barely catches his mask when he shoves a hand through his hair, swearing enthusiastically before he’s sweeping Sam into a victory hug. She’s laughing in his ear, as he lifts her up whooping ecstatically as her arms wrap around his neck. 

“We did it!” she’s proclaiming when Josh places her down, avoiding Beth’s annoying smirk when she goes to congratulate the two. 

“I didn’t do jack squat. I just…stood there and looked pretty. You did all the heavy lifting,” Josh returns with a smile, glancing back towards Mike to watch him down the red cup of beer. “When the hell did you get so good at this?” he asks, returning back to Sam, her hair messy when she tugs her mask off.

Sam just grins and lifts her arms up in victory, “I’m the ping pong master!”

 

*****

It takes a few more shots, a cup from the questionable punch that Emily and Jessica both made, and a lukewarm beer to convince himself to find a way to bring Sam somewhere so they can talk. Beth and Hannah agree it’s a poor idea. Chris is giving him the green light, but Chris is, also, making cow eyes at Ashley from across the room. Josh takes his best friend’s encouragement and asks Sam if she wants to step out with him for some fresh air. Sam, gratefully, agrees, the two sneaking out into the backyard. 

It’s the minute he closes the screen door behind him does he realize he’s not sure what to talk about. 

“Uh…” he begins, toying with his mask in his hands, “did you see how tight Mike’s costume is?” Sam is arching a brow at him and Josh is making a face, internally kicking himself. Josh moves a hand to wipe at his forehead, grateful for the poor lighting outside that is, hopefully, hiding the heat rising to his cheeks. He’s more irritated at himself than embarrassed for his unfortunate foot-in-mouth disease. “It’s…so tight you can tell what religion he is,” he poorly quotes Deadpool, again, shooting Sam what he hopes is a wry smirk. Sam looks like she’s torn between confusion and breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

“He’s….it’s….Jewish,” Josh trails off in a mumble, turning his head and glaring accusingly at the lawn. 

“I did not notice,” Sam replies with a gentle laugh and Josh, painfully, laughs with her. 

_Stop being so fucking weird! Be normal. Be normal. Be fucking normal._

“I’m…not,” Josh begins, turning to the small playground set his sisters and himself used as kids for help. He’s nervous. He doesn’t know _why_ he’s nervous. It’s not like this is his first time speaking to women, let alone Sam. It's just Sam. “I’m sorry if I’m acting weird,” he heaves out, resuming his picking at the mask in his hands, “it’s…the suit. These fake abs are chaffing my rippling six pack and this costume doesn’t quite fit me.” 

Sam is smiling at him, teasing him with a chuckle, “You couldn’t find a smaller size?”

Josh snorts and laughs, feeling his nervous jitters leave him, answering her challenge. “ _Ohhhh, okay._ You wanna play, _Samantha._ I can play,” he bites back with a sharp grin, purposely letting his hips bump into her. “I’m surprised you came as Spiderman. I think Ant Man is more your height level,” he quips, giving an obnoxious laugh when Sam pokes him in the side, shooting her a dopey grin. “Do you want to head back into the house? I know we have a few ice packs in the freezer for your burn.”

“Do you want to fight, _Joshua_ ,” she asks and Josh just grins, holding his hands up in mock surrender. 

“It’d be terribly out of character of Deadpool to fight Spiderman. He would never. Spiderman is the light of his life,” Josh explains, surprised by how casual he sounds. He feels hardly in control, his costume feeling too hot and scratchy against his skin. “But please, don’t let that stop you from showing off, Spiderman,” Josh adds before Sam is shooting him that challenging grin of hers and making her way to the playground set. He should, probably, find something to say to Sam that actually has sustenance, in the meantime. 

Josh spends the next ten minutes making poor conversation with Sam. They argue a bit over who was the better Spiderman — Tobey Maguire or Andrew Garfield — to complaining about traffic on Interstate 5. He knows if this continues it’s going to wither into uncomfortable silence and one of them suggesting they head back inside. Judging from how lackluster Sam is becoming on the monkey bar set, his window of opportunity is rapidly closing. 

“All I’m saying is that Redondo beach is a sketchy place to be in at eleven o'clock at night,” Sam is finishing explaining, swinging her legs so they catch on the other bar, effortlessly hanging upside down. It’s now or never. He has to do this now or just drop it. 

Josh nods to himself, takes a deep breath, and moves closer to Sam. Sam is pausing mid-speech and asking if he’s okay when he moves right in front of her. He tosses his mask aside and reaches out, willing his fingers to stop shaking as he peels back the bottom half of Sam’s mask up. Josh doesn’t give himself the luxury to listen to the lingering doubts hounding him. He leans forward, takes a leap of faith, and kisses Sam. 

Josh pulls his mouth away when Sam stays still, unsure of what to do with his hands, his fingers beginning to pick and play with his hair. He wishes he could see Sam’s expression. “And…that’s how you do the Spiderman kiss,” he lamely explains, already in the process of covering his actions up and debating how pitiful it’d be if he started to sprint back towards the house.

Sam is carefully pulling herself up before letting go of the monkey bars, landing softly on the ground. She’s pushing off her mask and grabs at his wrist before he can turn away. “Was that you being in-character or was that you being Josh?” she asks and Josh is trying to remind himself to breathe. He can’t tell if she’s upset or something else entirely.

“Just me,” he replies quietly. 

"Good," and Sam’s face is breaking out into a wide smile and she’s yanking him down to her level by the front of his costume, their lips sloppily finding the other. Josh doesn't know why he was ever scared, eagerly returning the kiss. He doesn’t even know why he created that stupid ranking system for his events on Facebook. It's a no brainer. _This_ is the best Halloween party he has ever thrown.

Artwork by [joshing-machine](http://joshing-machine.tumblr.com/) / [talverrar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/talverrar/pseuds/talverrar)

**Author's Note:**

>  _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_  
>     
>  ***Quotes Used In Fic:**  
> 
>  _"Your costume’s so tight you can tell what religion you are. Ever hear of a cup?”_ \- **Deadpool: Suicide Kings Vol 1, #3**


End file.
